Love and Punishment
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: A slave is found upon the priest’s grounds. The slave begs for his life, only under one certain condition. SxJ R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A sudden idea of my favorite couple of course, setting on ancient Egypt so we'll be going back to 'Seth' and 'Jou' ('Atemu' and 'Yugi') now.

**Summary:** A slave is found upon the priest's grounds. The slave begs for his life, only under one certain condition. SxJ; _R&R_

Love & Punishment

The city amazed at his glory.

The sun shined only on his staff and his presence, the wind followed him as he swept through the bowed crowd. With high respect, knowledge and wisdom known to be greater than anyone else- he is the priest of the golden sands, Egypt.

Often the winds would dance within the sand, and the sunset stars will form to gaze upon the ancient gods they worshipped for wealth, love, and prosperity.

But their strength and power belonged to the Head ruler and his Advisor.

So all men feared them-

The Ruler was known to be merciful and graceful, while the priest was full of hostility and righteousness. If one was to be caught among them, they'd pray for Atemu, their pharaoh.

Then a vulnerable one was caught on the feet of their priest.

He was immediately pulled to chair of answers, questioned and beaten.

"With r-respect, I n-needed food, I haven't eaten in ages,"

He shuddered as his numb pain all gathered to form bloody marks. His pale body was covered with filth and unworthy, ripped cloth to barely cover it all.

"You have no right to steal!"

The voice thundered and warned, whipping him again to keep alive to feel the burning pain.

"That is enough."

Almost a whisper, but a reminder heard by all men evens the stricken child.

"Leave this place. All of you."

He walked closer, as men bowed, almost smiling at the thought of all the brutal things the slave will go through. It was hardly enough for a wretched child.

"Open you eyes, let me see your face."

The man spoke as soon as the door behind them closed.

His voice echoed but the child pretended not to hear.

"Obey me."

His tone hinted of anger and annoyance and the slave responded. He opened his sand colored eyes, forcing his heavy pressured mind up to face the man, trying to see through his messy blonde hair. If the sun was to glisten at him, he would luster more than even the priest himself.

His amazing beauty was only veiled because of his case.

Then at the same time, the slave blushed, finally noticing he was with the mighty Priest himself.

"What have you done wrong?"

His eyes blinked and rolling tears came down to his cheeks.

Unexpectedly he spoke, coughing his desperate air, hoping to live.

"I stole- but Priest, I haven't eaten- I have no choice, this place I just-"

He almost screamed, cried to be heard in honesty.

But a doubt crashed into his mind.

This known brutal, difficult man can't possible understand of this cruel world of a slave.

He was high above many men and he just felt so different, something almost pristine.

Then he finally spoke in his true desperate manner.

"Please- Let me live."

The priest showed a smirk, looking down at the bowing slave.

"Why do you wish to live even when you have nothing to live for, child? You steal to eat, you sleep in places found near trash, you smell nothing but rotting and you can't even protect your vulnerable self."

The ground echoed of the teardrops that fell over and over.

"But slave, I will save you."

This was the first. The priest allowed a useless life to be saved.

"But once you are healed from every wound, I will indulge a punishment for your act."

The slave looked up.

He was given a choice; to live and be punished or to die and end everything he had been given.

But he has nothing to lose.

"I expect your answer is obvious. Follow me."

He tried to stand but fell at the sudden force that pressured him like gravity.

But the man in front of him didn't bother to look back even at the groaning of pain, so the slave quickly tried to stand once again, even from the pain and walk behind this cold man.

The guards looked at them walk out and frowned.

"P-Priest, what shall the slave-"

"He's to follow me."

He spoke, showing little interest whether he spoke in respect just to shut him up.

"Yes, understood."

The man muttered, watching the slave walking behind him.

He was lead to a building he never seen.

The silk, velvet curtain was the door and welcomed him into a golden room.

Women covered in white, pastel clothing stood and answered in unison.

"Wash this man, and clothe him."

Then the priest walked away into another velvet sheet.

The slave was led a room covered in blooming scent, asked to take off his clothing and was washed.

The women giggled as they talked with this child.

He was bright, filled with light and that's what he only showed.

His body was then bloomed with sweet perfume, soon with white linen then a crimson robe over everything else. The women pulled on a box and placed a golden bracelet on his left wrist, covering his scars.

She whispered as she combed his hair.

"Child, you must not look directly at the priest. Spoke only when you are told and always walk behind him. Bow when you greet him and once you leave. Show him respect and no certain emotions."

He nodded, smiled gently and looked at his reflection.

"He is in the room left of the blue curtain."

She had him stand and gaze at his true beauty.

"Fly, child."

* * *

He stood in the center of the room, as the priest walked in a circle to look at his every detail- like an art piece he gazed at him.

"Answer me in truth, child."

"Yes."

He moved his eyes accordingly so he won't meet his fierce eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I am 18, my Priest."

He nodded and smirked.

"What is your name?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya, my Priest."

"Then Jou…"

He stopped, and looked at his face directly.

"What should be your punishment…?"

Jou showed a flustered face, looking down feared to see his eyes.

"Look at me."

He demanded and Jou's head almost certainly goes up.

His eyes started to flutter in tears once again.

The blue eyes glared, choking the air and making it hard to breathe.

So cold and breathless, Jou stopped breathing.

His hand went up, fearing that he will pain him Jou flinched.

But only his hand went to caress his cheeks, his pale flesh.

His thumb played with his lips, so close now- his face and his, their eyes met directly even when they weren't suppose to.

Jou was lost and he showed a confused face- only so attracting to the smirking priest. Closing his eyes, he gulped- melting only the sweetest in his mouth.

They were so close they could-

"Open your eyes,"

He smirked and Jou opened his eyes in surprise and utter embarrassment.

The sweet scent of the priest overwhelmed him.

"Follow me."

* * *

**New Fic!** Can't you see the likeness of Sold Love in this too? Heh. (Sold Love is the other fic I'm currently working on) I actually need a Beta Reader so if you're interested please, talk to me! Please Review and I hope you Enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Reconstructed Dreams- WAH I MISS YOU!

kEi.eL.yOu.kaiZeR- I've noticed your endless compliments! KYAH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And thank for the idea that I will include in this chapter. ;) Thanks!

puffin- Thank you! I was told that this style of writing was better than sold love, so I predict you are certainly right! I'll keep it up and try my best! Thanks!

FireieGurl- Thank you for your great reviews! Fighting!

koolmint26- Did you read Sold Love yet? How'd you like it? Heh. Thank you!

Muchacha- Wah! Shame on me! Thank you and yes they are so cute.

Corvin- THANKS! I hope I rule over Jou and Seto's romance…all the yaoi…I'd just- ahem. You're awesome too! ;)

Zoey- Thank you! Such an interesting review, I'm pleased!

I think it was a good start! Now let's hope for an even better finish.

**Summary:** A slave is found upon the priest's grounds. The slave begs for his life, only under one certain condition. SxJ; _R&R_

Love & Punishment

There once was a war on this land.

Blood spilled, every night, women and children cried mourning for death and this city was only hell on their grounds. Men were lost; the rotting smell of burning corpse was the air they all breathed, and the brutal lives that suffered this living chaos soon disappeared.

One who saw all this-

Was the priest himself.

The betrayal of one's pride and peace triggered his anger and became the cold soul he was. Rome was their ally, the aid for whatever needs but after their new ruler has changed, the poor land was riot itself.

He obliterated their peace and decided to conquer their only comfort.

From the sudden attack, many sacrificed and lost, blood raised a crimson atmosphere and the raw sky cried every gloom.

To conclude, even through Rome's strategy, their betrayal cost their loss and Egypt remained strong within the Priest and Pharaoh's power.

People lived for them. Under the two great men's protection and righteous majesty, the people of Egypt greatly worshipped them like gods.

But the bodies that were sacrificed and their families weren't pleased.

They've lost but earned nothing.

"Jou, child- you must not leave Egypt. I will come back to you."

"But I don't want to-"

"Child, listen to me,"

He held his head inside his hot palms and whispered his lost words.

"I will come back to you."

The boy cried out of desperate fears, grieved from this final decision. The man wiped his clear tears, kissed his forehead and rode on the horse among many men and rode to the other lands.

This quiet roam was when this child was 12.

Now this child was 18 or nearly there, reckon he never kept count, he was now following a man all of Egypt praised. Not even knowing where he was leaded to nor why he was even going after.

His steps were light and deft, trying his best to stay silent and close to the priest as much as he can. After a moment, they stopped- this time in front of a verdant drapery, edges decked with royal purple and gold.

"You are to meet the Pharaoh. Show respect,"

_Why the pharaoh? Was he to be punished to death?_

He gulped his dried saliva and felt his eyes water within the choking aura.

"Child, do not be dense." A sarcastic voice teased.

Jou looked up to look at the priest, listening to the commands of not to be simple. He felt gullible and laughable, slowly sticking out his tongue.

He entered, pushing his illuminated arm from the drape out of his frontage and appeared with grace and majestic.

There was a chair.

-Which now was empty.

The golden chair that was so immense, the object itself intimidated this whole atmosphere of the chamber. Soon he heard gentle giggles of innocence and over the curtain and behind the chair came now- the Pharaoh.

He was beautiful in utter first description. He wore light white linen and everything else shimmered in its gold. His skin resembled the ancient sand and his bloodshot eyes exposed his great power and pride.

"My Priest, am I in trouble?"

He joked and winked, noticing a unknown face behind this tall man.

"And whom I ask is this weak, troubled child?"

He came down from granite stairs and leveled his eyes to Jou, who now blushed without warnings.

"He is a slave I've found within my boundaries. I came for an agreement, pharaoh."

"Yes, wise one, tell me your wish."

He spoke slowly, not taking his eyes off the slave, almost like he was looking right through him. His eyes moved slowly but nothing out of his body even shook, and the priest stood still with comfort and in blunt.

"I want this child to be mine."

Jou quickly turned to see this nonsense.

"What?"

He spoke without a doubt, trying to be at least some part of this conversation. But soon, he covered his mouth with his own hands, almost trembling.

"He is to be with me as long as I choose to, Pharaoh,"

The priest explained, but in a tone of pride that triggered an anger inside Jou's mind.

"His punishment is not yet decided so till then I will keep him."

Jou stared at this man.

His blue eyes never blinked once and stared firmly at the pharaoh. Then the pharaoh moved closer to the priest- reached out his slender arms to caress the priest's cheek.

His high cheek bones were followed by long fingers tainted with gold powder and rings with gems no eye possibly saw this close.

"I accept everything- I simply accept."

The priest smiled and the pharaoh winked at the man and pulled his hand off quickly, only now to face Jou who looked utterly lost and dense.

"Child, what is your name?"

"J-Jounouchi Katsuya, my great Pharaoh."

He showed a small laugh and Jou gently scratched his head.

"Jou, call me Atemu. I do not wish such respect from a graceful being."

Jou glared at the Priest who warned him of simple things.

"Pha- No, Atemu, what is happening to me?"

The pharaoh smiled at Jou and winked.

"Ask that man,"

Which happened to be the priest who was already walking out of the room, not looking back at whether Jou was following him or not.

"S-Sorry but I got to-"

Atemu only smiled watching Jou fly out of the room to follow the Priest.

_Why are you in such a hurry, Priest?

* * *

_

"P-Priest!"

What if he was mad at me? Is that why he's walking so fast? Away from me? Did I embarrass him from the pharaoh? Oh Ra, what is going to happen to me?

Millions of thoughts formed by the one doubt secured in my heart- and that was fear.

I called out his title but he didn't look back, still running, no- walking but I swear by Ra his feet were flying somehow.

His mulberry robe often fell to the floor but by his fast pace, it was only dancing with his feet.

We both went through countless curtains, entering different rooms like a maze and finally stopped in a strange, ruby room. The lights were dim, and had a surrounding of a slow darkness caving in.

I got to catch my breath, slowly lifting my head up to see what this man was now up to…

_Why is he taking off his clothing?_

"W-Why, I mean- Priest, why a-are you-"

By Ra, I can't even finish my words.

His long dress-like robe fell down to his feet and I quickly went down to pick it up, and then stood to face his topless chest.

I-I mean face.

Even the red room couldn't bother his amazing ice eyes. That used to glare, now only looked right by me.

"Please! A-Answer me!"

Why was I being ignored from every call? I know I'm worthless and all but he can at least-

"Mm-!"

_Kiss me?_

His hands were already on my cheeks, face- caressing and forcefully smearing his lips against mine. I moaned, almost screamed for him to stop but I was too scared.

_Why am I so weak…?_

My hands tried to push him off against his bare chest but he was too strong. The priest wasn't feared for nothing, and I tried my guts to get this man off me. He kept kissing me, until I gasped for air- then putting his warm tongue in my mouth, glossing my lips with his saliva.

I finally moaned, as his left hand slowly left my face- down to my neck, shoulders and back. I feared of accepting him in anyway and this one man, more of a stranger was taking in everything I was. His deft hands pushed me against the red, bloody wall as I still struggled for him to stop. His kisses were desperate but demanding, his arms traveled to my wrists, chaining me down. I wore many layers of clothing, but they were thin and easily off.

_I was scared.

* * *

_

**Already?-! **Well you should know, I don't like to save the actions. Heh. I am looking for a Beta Reader, and if you're interested please contact me, review me and please include information like if this is your first time being a beta reader, some of your stories and more info you can think of. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

smilez4ever-Thank you. I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter, but thank you for your review!

Corvin- LOL! Your review cracked me up every time I read it. Thank you! And yes Seto, go get some!

Reconstructed Dreams- WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE WOMAN! Heh.

LP-lova210- Here's the next chapter and thank you so much! I'll try my best.

kEi.eL.yOu.kaiZeR- No need to say please! Your review is enough for me! Thank you!

EvoAngel- Umm, in most of my fics I characterize Seto and Atemu cousins or related somehow, but I think this one they're just 'friends with benefits'. Heh. Thank you!

Miyo- LOL! I get that a lot. Thank you!

Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts- UGH! I'm so sorry I took so long!

Fiby- Seto is too eager…that impatient, hot, sexy- I should stop. ;)

FireieGurl- Thank You!

americanXminority- I'm sorry it took so long, and thank you very much!

Nekoshin- My writing sucks but thank you for calling it wonderful! But truly, I am flattered. Thank you!

SetoxJoey4ever- Cute it is! How about sexy? TEEHEE Thank you!

Asmodes Red Gold- LOL! I think if I was to read this fic, I'd probably review it just like you did. Thank You!

* * *

His strength was obviously greater than mine, and if I was to lay finger on his body, I'd probably be sentenced to death. There was nothing I could do... except to just lay there like a living corpse.

Love & Punishment

"Turn over."

He ordered. The room seems to be ringing in his head with a mixed migraine of all sorts. Jou's head fell down do the sheets of the furniture as his body turned over, leaning onto pleasure or hate. He pants, moaning away his guilty pain but nothing he does can escape him from this pressure and now, he lay restless.

The priest's hands grabbed his torso, them pulling him closer easily on top of him. He leaned, and carefully listens to Jou's panting in his ear only to kiss him again, but this wasn't right.

"P-Please... M-My priest,"

Jou begged again.

The scent of lit candles consumed him, and he coughed slowly a choking breath.

As Jou felt the hot hands fall of his body, he sighed and leaned onto the corner wall, pulling his pale legs to his bare chest. Finally it was over.

The priest stood, his body lean and dominant over every greater man's, and he leaned forward to pick up a grey robe in one of the hangers. He never looked at Jou, neither did he talked to him. Also, Jou didn't make any noise, but only stared at him afraid of what he might do next. His body now shivered since all the warmth left him in the wet sweat of both bodies, muttering a shaky voice. The priest finally turned to face him, watching the boy shake and tear.

"I'll be back. Stay here, understood?"

Jou neatly nodded, since his head was moving anyway. His nakedness was covered by the Priest's thrown clothing, and the wet sheets were removed. He sat in the corner, still waiting.

After a moment he came with a new robe and several clothing in his hands. He walked over to Jou who was fast asleep in his own body's form and was unconscious of him being carried. The priest took him to his room and the child was left with new clothes on the priest's bed.

Jou was woken by the servant he met before, and was washed once again only for new clothing. Something wasn't making sense, whatever it was. He started off as an orphan, then found, sentenced to death and now was living in the kingdom of the pharaohs.

He was lead to a room, which he silently expected the priest to be in there, but the large room was empty. The fragrance of light flowers stilled as fancy furniture greeted him wherever he went. The women looked into his eyes deeply and asked him to sit down on one of the golden beaded blanket.

"Child," She whispered, lightly and calm.

He looked at her eyes and wondered what she would say. Her eyes were deep, and so sincere that Jou knew he didn't have to answer.

"When I, myself was a little girl- I wished for an unhappy wedding." She now seemed to talk to herself, as if she was mesmerizing in her own dreams. She looked deeply into Jou once again and managed to smile as Jou gave her a questioning face.

"A marriage with threats and mistakes, spits and cruelty, hardships some couldn't endure-."

"Why?"

He finally blurted out in a questioning manner, but quickly closed his mouth to hide away his rude mistake.

She smiled, and even to softly laugh at him, never taking her eyes off him.

"Just so my love, our love will make our own blessings; just to prove that a love can still fully blossom under the blessings of their own. My love, the world has still a lot to learn, and your love is something they'd need to endure. Whatever happens with the priest, child, don't let go."

He looked at her in a silent manner, still confused but relieved at the same time. Then footsteps were near and the women stood up quickly. The priest arrived, with a brown robe aligned with gold remarks, only his blue eyes were still the same; cold and distant.

"My priest," She spoke and bowed her head, placing her right arm over her stomach.

"You may leave."

He commanded and she walked away softly, not even slightly looking back at Jou.

As the curtain fell behind him, Jou slightly began to shiver out of unknown fear.

The priest watched him as Jou kept slipping out of his eyesight. He looked at how his jaw line now clung on a gold necklace; he saw the gold earrings loose on his ear lobe, and the flesh of his cheeks slightly brightening at the sight of him. His eyes once dark now turned golden and honey hued and the sun sand hair still lay wet over his pale face and neck. The white robe was thick, not transparent but carried of elegance and stillness. His arms were thin, weak along with his beautiful wrists and slim fingers now jeweled with rubies and sapphires. His hands were gently shaking and trembling onto each other.

"Child," He finally spoke out.

"Y-Yes." Jou answered as if he was woken up from a strange nightmare. He still looked somewhere else than directly at the priest.

"I rather die."

The priest spoke such weak words, and now his eyes gazed downwards, looking worry and speechless. Jou finally looked at the priest worriedly and rushed out to just stand in front of him, only realizing he didn't know what to do. The cold priest that hurt him, filled his heads with horrific thoughts, depending death or not, now had a bond he didn't know how to handle. Jou but managed to hold his hands of the taller man and tried to catch the eyes he was so desperate to hide from. It was then the priest grabbed Jou's face and pulled him closer to his own and met lips to lips, tongue to tongue and shared the same gasps of breaths.

Jou jumped once again in surprise but this hand held him with power and passion, something he just melted in. The priest held his waist and pulled him closer, even with the hungry kiss. Jou's began to close, finally accepting his kiss and moving gently onto him, slowly and slowly.

The fragrance of the flowers rested on their hands and body, both desperate for something.

As they finally let go, the room began to ring with a strange melody. The priest smirked and kept holding onto his thin waist.

"Tell me Jou,"

He led him towards the big window that viewed a small river across from them. Jou only looked at him in silence, wondering what he might say. As they gazed at the river, the priest turned to hold him from behind and not to meet his eyes.

"What do you want? Your strongest desire, passion, lust, the thing you want to hold and keep? Want more and more of?"

The priest dug his face into Jou's neck, whispering and whispering words he didn't care what he was saying.

"I want love, the same love my dead mother would've given me, the same love my dying father couldn't share, the same love I'd want to share with you."

The priest spoke in a slow gentle voice. Not knowing what to do after.

Jou suddenly pulled away, and held his hands, looking into the cold eyes deeply.

"But I love somebody else."

Then he ran, off to the kingdom he knew nothing of.

* * *

Jou! With another guy! Don't worry, this is still a SetoxJou thing. Heh. Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

americanXminority- But really, what _is_ Jou thinking? Ahaha. Thanks.

koolmint26- how cute! Oh pooey. Teehee.

FireieGurl- LOL poor characters! Thank you.

MazdaKitsune- Hm. Honestly, I haven't decided it yet. So until then, I guess 'd.' I write first, and thoughts pour out while I'm doing so- let's just wait and see!

mandapandabug- AH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WTFREEK! It seems as if you were bye bye for a long time, but probably it's my fault not updating fast enough. Let's talk about the BETA thing if possible, yeah? AH I LOVE YOU. Thanks hun.

Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts- YES! The person who let me take my time. BLAME THIS GUY! Ahaha, thank you!

Ayana-chan- Let's hope for a longer chapter! THANK YOU!

seto'swifey- Yes, I am talented in luring people. Teehee, thank you and hope you enjoy!

krissythesaiyan- thank you! I'm so 'delighted' of your compliments, but surely I'm not that good. But thank you and I'll try my best!

Sekre- SO FAR! Hopefully so far now. thank you!

SetoxJoey4ever- SHAME ON HIM! Teehee!

AngelofTheo- HERE YOU GOOOO-! sorry for taking forever.

ac-the-brain-supreme- here's more, here's more, here's more! Cute!

LP-lova210- teehee, I hope you know this was updated, but yes! Thank you!

YaoiYaoiYeah- Stupid Joey! Just kidding, we all love him don't we? Heh. Thank you!

setokaibalover#25- Ahaha thanks, but I'd be happy to read your nonsense!

**Author's Note**: I was told this week about some random manga artist. He once had an interview of how he thinks of his crazy imagination, storylines and characters, and he simply replied, "I don't." So first he'd think of one specific character, his looks, personality, and characteristics and at one second- the character would start speaking to him. Running around if hyper, crying if in agony, etc. but in his own specific characteristic way. I found myself thinking I'm pretty similar, so if I was asked, "What's going to happen next?" _I _really, honestly have no idea what the hell is going to happen.

But basically, simply put- It's not my fault that it took so long but it's Joey and Kaiba's fault since they weren't moving at all. :)

Here's Chapter 4!

Love and Punishment

"I think it's time to move,"

The wind flustering his scared face, stilled eyes in bright courage and yet smoked in revenge and agony.

"Back to Egypt, where we belong, not the pharaoh- but us."

The love and hate of every child, the flesh born in the wrong time of each blood line, all mixed in with misunderstanding pain and hushed tears. The men that never knew separation was now had only one purpose and that was to retriever everything they had lost.

Then the movement began the rising of the silent war.

* * *

"I can't do it. I really can't-"

He kept crying and talking to himself as he sat on the cold ground. The night began to fall and his tears with it, gasping as the dark hallway began to sing him in cold winds.

He found himself in the corner of the wasted palace, in ruins and rats of trash. But instead he found comfort there, where his pain and everything else lingered, somewhat how his heart would rather have than all the sudden changes and mixed emotions lie. Jou quickly grabbed an ripped rag beside him and place it over his thin, cloth and began to rock himself. The comfort he only knew was sadly only himself.

He gently closed his eyes.

_He began to kiss him, began to hold him closer and closer- this painful excitement that only allowed him to desire it more hurt him and yet he wanted every moment of it. The whispered confession of love-_

"Stop. Stop, please,"

His firm hands slowly grabbing his head, pulling out hair the cold ground now burning in eyes of shame.

_What would he think?_

Jou found himself wondering pathetically, lost and ashamed, closing his eyes again but to beg for sleep as the rag began to warm him slowly. The filthy walls became his pillar to lean on and the strong scent of trash was the air he breathed.

* * *

Where are you?

I find myself looking for you when I shouldn't.

This is the first, the beginning even and yet the gods are telling me they won't allow it. That you and I are nothing but a love built on desire. But I long for you, even if you were to run away I want you. As selfish I am, even though greed will consume me for this very sands I know I want you to walk on it with me.

Where are you, child?

The fast movement of my feet began to sore. This palace has over 252 rooms, and you can be anywhere in one and yet at this very point moving around, seeing the fast child you are. I don't know why, your heart would prefer another, even though the best in right in front of your honey eyes.

Why must you stay and linger in dirt when you already received such grace? Was it the presence of it, the very presence of I? Why must you leave when you are gifted with every light?

Then I found him.

In the corner of the debris, all with filth stinking up the royal air, yet you're silently sleeping underneath a thin rag. I looked around and no one was near, somewhere he'd prefer, just alone.

I walked closer and your eyes are red, the long eyelashes still seem soaked.

Curse this, I can't let you do this everyday, every time- I wish to lock you in your room, chain you so you will never leave me- but all I know freedom was all you wanted.

I carried him, even though this atmosphere was cold, your body was light and warm- still scenting of fruitful flowers.

I walked to my room, and many eyes constantly gazed at me, but instead I ignored them all. Jou began to moan silently, whispering words I could not understand. I placed him on my bed, only to watch his eyes move exposing his dreams and his silent breath.

Do I love you?

* * *

Jou woke up and saw the back of the priest as he seemed to organize his books. Then the wind of the right window began to blow, flustering the papers causing a noise, and quickly he closed the glass. As the priest moved, Jou quickly closed his eyes and though acted as if he was continuing to sleep. The priest turned to face Jou, and once again came closer to the boy- leaning on closer to kiss him when Jou's hands raised in proclaim.

"Wait!"

The priest looked at him with his eyebrows raised, as Jou began to turn red, then noticing his hand placed on his bare chest.

"F-forgive me priest, Lord I-I just w-woke up from a bad d-dream and I,"

The priest looked at him with a prideful face and smirked as he grabbed Jou's hands and leaned on closer.

Jou slowly began to close his eyes, knowing what the priest would do next.

"If you wanted me to stop, you should've slept on you own bed, child."

Jou opened his eyes, noticing why the priest leaned to him, only to whisper his tease.

"B-But I didn't sleep h-here, I just w-woke up and then-"

"If you must, I was meditating, Jou I prefer silence."

"Y-yes, my priest."

The priest let go of his hand and walked back to his books, sitting down quietly.

Jou sat up on the bed and quickly rose off, realizing how he was in the priest's. He never took his eyes of the priest and leaned on the wall beside the bed, watching his back. He suddenly blushed when he realized the priest's wear was a vest, and how his bare chest was revealed. He shook off his head, and this breathtaking atmosphere had him coughing, still flustered from such thought. He blocked his mouth, worrying if priest was bothered by such noise, so instead he wanted permission to get out.

"M-My priest, if I may, I j-just want t-to,"

"Speak louder."

His voice cut him off rather faster than Jou thought he would.

"I-I just, i-if I may and-"

"Come here, I cannot hear you murmur."

Jou cursed to himself and walked closer to the priest, nervous and anxious.

"What is it."

More than a question the priest demanded, staring at Jou with his sapphire eyes.

"I f-forgot."

Jou decided to give up and walk away, while his wrist was caught by the priest's grasp.

"But I want you to remember child, remember what you want."

He spoke, not letting go, holding his wrist to pull him closer. He grabbed his head and began to lick his earlobe, allowing Jou squirm and whimper.

"I-I j-just,"

Jou couldn't finish the sentence, since the new sensation over his body had him feeling as if he was carried away.

-But only carried to the bed as the priest placed him, slowly climbing over his body.

"I know what I want."

The priest whispered, grabbing Jou's hand and placing it around his neck as Jou suddenly moaned and held onto his back. The priest's hands began to take off Jou's robe once again, Jou panting as he tried to open his eyes. Jou's arms around his back now lowered to his waist as the priest went lower to take off Jou's golden belt around his pale waste. As the white linen rolled off, the priest's lips met Jou's waistline, kissing him lightly over and over.

"I want you, selfishly you."

The red marks around his body grew, proving his possession over the other.

"P-Priest,"

"No, curse him. I don't care about the other, curse him. That beast, you're mine- no others."

Jou moaned as the priest whispered to him, panting and searching. His hands began to caress, silently in pleasure and wanting, Jou letting go of his fear to only find the darkness of desire deeply in him.

Jou leaned closer slowly and began to kiss his neck.

Either in lust, in pain, the loneliness he always carried that was not fulfilled, in desire, either in love.

The priest met Jou's lips and began to kiss him slowly- Tongues searching through another, sweetly and passionately, slowly both gasping each other's breath. The arms around the priest grew to tighten and the grasp around Jou's waist longed closer as they held each other to kiss over and over again.

Jou's hands went throughout the robe and in damp sweat the colliding of flesh began.

All in the natural reaction of desire.

* * *

"Are we going in tonight?"

"Yes, but only the demand, no blood."

"Send me to find Jou."

"No, we need you. We need you to go in tonight."

"Send someone else! I need to find Jou, I'll go-"

"Stop being selfish, Jou was like my son, I loved him even more _you_ were ever born, I will send someone else- but tonight, do _your_ duty."

The figure walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come in?"

"Child, I am sure."

"Y-you promised."

Jou took the clean robe inside the washing room and closed the curtains. With the nervous mind that the priest will come in while he's washing he tried to finish as fast as he can. The bareness of his body was uneasy and still so awkward, he turned on the water hastily.

He began to clean himself with a small scented bar and had vast memories falling in his head. The scent opened up such things so quickly, realizing this was how the priest smelled of. Jou blushed, at the same time looking at his body bloomed in red marks all over himself he flustered even more. No matter how much he washed the mark wasn't coming off and he had tears in his eyes in embarrassment.

But this strong mark of belonging somewhere gave him a small blend of relief and comfort.

As he came out in his new robe, the room was somehow clean and the bed made, organized and new.

Also, the priest was gone.

* * *

"It's the Romans. The ancient Romans all suffered during the war."

"My Pharaoh, do not be troubled, these are men blinded in avenge."

"I won't agonize, Priest, I never do. But I do not want my men in pain."

The priest placed the thin letter on the golden platter that was handed to the servant.

The servant held the glimpse of the paper as it wrote in small fonts in a blood hue.

'_I lost too much, but I earned none. I will be back for you with pain far worse than mine.'_

"So do I, Pharaoh. So do I."

* * *

Jou walked around the palace once again, finding a balcony over the left of the room. The darkness was overwhelmed and the night air grew as stars began to rise along with the moon.

The wind gently blew in the deserted land and plants like an oasis danced along.

Jou watched the peace and sighed in comfort.

His hands gently rose to his collar bone and though he didn't, he felt as if he did feel the hot mark of his flesh.

The kisses that left a trace on his skin constantly made him blush.

Suddenly the tree rustled, not along with the wind but by a quiet presence.

Jou focused quickly, leaning closer to the fence and listening to the tree.

"Who's there?"

He questioned, realizing there was no one but him, listening in a serious manner.

A man suddenly came out, dressed in all black, fluttering his robe about.

"J-Jou?"

"Who are you?"

Jou almost panicked as a stranger's mouth moved to call out his name. His face was covered, like his entire body in black, only exposing his voice.

"What are you doing here, Jou?"

The voice seemed confused as much as Jou was. Jou leaned closer, now whispering rather than shouting, as the man also approached. Then the white robe that Jou was wearing fluttered, exposing his red marks around his shoulder and bone, and Jou not realizing it.

"Who did those things to you?"

The voice suddenly rose in anger, as he clearly saw such marks.

"Did what things? Who are you?"

Jou still confused he whispered, watching the man suddenly hide himself.

"What are you whispering to yourself, foolish?"

"M-My priest," Jou looked back in surprise and humiliation. "I just came out, and you weren't t-there so I j-just wanted to,"

The priest smirked, leaned closer and turned Jou around to have him face the balcony again. The priest wrapped his arms around his waist from Jou's back, dug his face in his shoulders and began to kiss him on the same spot once again.

"P-Priest."

Jou silently whispered out and moaned, his eyes still looking for the stranger.

But the hidden outsider watching all this, the man, the priest with the man he always loved.

* * *

YAY! I'm done!

Oh gosh, I need ideas who this stranger guy is.

Is it too confusing?

Well basically, like said 'shortly' on chapter 2, Rome and Egypt had a war about six years ago. Jou is Roman and his family and friends were mostly killed by the incident. The rest decides to leave Egypt but for 'some reason' leaves Jou behind, promising they will be back. But Jou never knows that they would be back for revenge. So now they're back.

and I guess the problem is that Jou is in love with an Egyptian, and that Egyptian is one man, the Priest that killed like 28329329829 Romans.

Yeah? Teehee.

Hope you enjoyed, and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Yes, throw rocks at me- but I'm back. (On the verge of my finals, I'm pathetic.) Hope you enjoy.

koolmint26 The Romans came back to fight back the Egyptians.. whoo!

Kuro-Konton SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! From the date of your review, I took two years--

LP-lova210 Haha that's great. I'm happy it cleared out anything.

Heartless-Souless Hahaha thank you, I try my best!

mandapandabug I miss you.. All right! I'll add a flashback to grant your request

AngelofTheo I hope that's a good OMG

Seth-the-lonely-soul Thank you so much. I try to be poetic. I hope it's not too cheesy hehe

canten I haven't decided yet, but I think it will be revealed this chapter!

setokaibalover#25 Seto better give me a lap dance. A long one too.. HAHAA

AnimeGurl1217 Is it really? It must be. Haha I just wanted somehow show Seto's character as this desperate man for love that he never actually received. He must be suffering too, to ask love from a slave, but his pride is covering it all. Haha

MutaKu haha can you? MEE TOOO

demonlifehealer LOL MY STORIES DO HAVE A PLOT! WEEEE

melodyz07 The best one? Haha you're too kind!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe You are perfectly right! He is a pretty, blonde Roman hehe I hope you enjoy the update!

Sesshomarubaby18 Sorry I took so long TOT

Tacoto the 12 Here is isss!

* * *

You abandoned me.

I hoped at least you'd keep me safe.

And if you really loved me.

You would be here with me.

Love and Punishment

In the corner of his mind he was curious. Through the priest's warm caress and kisses, he wanted to know who the stranger was. Jou finally managed to gently push himself off to face the priest.

"What is it?"

"I-I feel dizzy. I-I need air, my lord."

Jou lied. He felt fine. He wanted the priest to continue his touches, his selfishness- but in the corner of his eyes he still felt the stranger's burning contact.

"And you are not cold?"

The priest gently let go, believing what Jou confessed.

"No-No. I just feel.. a bit stuffy."

"I'll be back with water. Wait here."

The priest then left. Jou watched the priest leave before he spoke again privately. He looked back and let himself hang from the balcony, trying to see more clearly through the dark night.

"A-Are you still there?"

Jou gently called out to the black figure, not knowing if it was the same stranger or not.

"..Yes." And he replied. But in a monotone manner.

Suddenly Jou saw this figure move fast, behind the trees and across the field to now stand in front of Jou.

"What the hell are you doing here? In those clothes? In his presence? In his ARMS?"

Then Jou finally snapped.

It was him.

His first love. The man that stole his first kiss, his first heart- the man he loved.

He loved.

Not anymore.

"I-It can't be."

"I promised Jou. I promised I'd be back for you. I am back. I am here for you. Let us run. Let us fly together. Jou- come away with me!" He walked closer and closer as he proclaimed his speech. His face was soon to be revealed from the candle light that hung loose on the balcony steps. But the man heard deft footsteps and stopped from coming closer.

"Y-You're late… You l-leftme."

"I'll be back Jou. I'll be back to get you. Be safe."

"…"

"I love you."

And the man left.

Jou stood now speechless. What he said before now was no lie for he felt seriously ill. He gently fell to the marble floor and leaned on the cold wall. He felt his eyes turn heavy with water, hot as blood.

* * *

Around 6 years ago

The land of wealth, gold and the land of wisdom, sources grew onto each other. The two often met in unison and in ally, so close, almost too close for such a small amount of freedom. Egypt and Rome and Egyptians and Romans often lived in each other's land to share and also to bring ultimate connection not even throughout themselves but the world the gods have created. As they met, over and over, as they allocated- finally, they collided.

The new emperor of Rome was replaced on the throne and through is malice all of Rome was wrecked in chaos. Where peace was heavenly in this land and where gods rained down their blessings was now a hell gate to earth. The emperor of his sadistic mind soon became a tyrant and caused chaos throughout all of Rome.

The Egyptians were soon enslaved only to bring a rebellious war beneath. The emperor simply blinded by is rather psychotic energy he attacks Egypt to declare war. Not only so much death was spilled, but he decided upon the Egyptians to decide who to live and die, to their own nation. The emperor used his Egyptians as soldiers to attack their own land and appointed them a masochistic mind.

On the other hand, Egypt was in peace with every Roman in their land. There was wealth Romans did not have, there was a dream, a secured comfort and the two men of these sands were known for their great power and glory.

The two men did not linger, only watching their land be overthrown, but used their knowledge to free the Egyptians of Rome. Through thoughts and decisions, the Egyptian soldiers were persuaded. The two men of Egypt deceived the Emperor so instead all Egyptians of Rome were sent back to Egypt only for them to be offered freedom and comfort.

But through for this war, the Egyptians of Rome rather assassinated the Romans of Egypt.

The Romans of Egypt, confused and betrayed lost many bloodlines and felt agony deep within their hearts. Some even in this unknown manner forming a dark moment of avenge and ache. The Romans of Egypt decided to go back to Rome to earn freedom of their land from this danger of secret hate.

Ever since this war, misunderstanding darkness, all was bust lost and unfinished.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw him?"

"I saw him with my very own eyes. "

"What if you were hallucinating, what if it was a simple illusion since you miss him so much-"

"Enough. I know a spirit when I see one. Do not mock me."

"H-Honda, just don't tell f-father, he might-"

The figure of darkness threw off his black robe, viewing his bare chest in scars, and then a rusted gold necklace lay over. At his fast movement, his vast steps and his deep sigh presented his anger.

"Also child- Do not order me."

The figure walked away leaving his black robe thrown down to the floor, glistening his silver sword beside his waist tucked down to his belt. His footsteps were heavy but yet silent, deft and furious, disappearing once more.

* * *

"Jou."

A cold voice rang.

"P-Priest."

Jou stood to his feet as he saw the priest stand before him in rather a cold manner, not the man from a few minutes ago. As he stood up, he saw the priest's right palm and saw drips of scarlet water fall to his wrist.

"My P-Priest, you're bleeding-"

His bloody hand grasped the blonde's arm, pulling him deftly to his side.

"Who was he, child? Who was that Roman?" He whispered, only so Jou can hear.

"P-Priest,"

"Is he still here?"

"N-No."

He then furiously walked, still holding Jou to his side, into the curtains now to his room. He threw the slave down to a heavy blanketed bed. Jou lightly grunted as he felt his body being tossed. The priest then turned to a left corner and opened out a secret drawer, taking out his one and only weapon.

The golden rod.

He held it in his bloody hand again and forced himself on top of Jou, facing the rod to Jou's cheek.

Jou began to gently weep in fear, panting.

"If you lie, I will know. Do not test me, slave."

He no longer called him out of love or sympathy, in rather hatred and grudge. The atmosphere was cold and heavy, dark and silent as the priest slowly pushed the rod to Jou's cheeks deeper and deeper.

"Who is he? That bloody Roman?"

"H-He is,"

Jou continue to weep, and his hands slowly climbed up. Now on the priest's structured shoulders, he began to caress his neck gently, still weeping and mourning. The priest still stared coldly, in icy blue eyes, worse than the eyes he first encountered with.

"M-My friend, my brother, m-my lover, m-my returning."

The hands that caressed his neck now shook to the priest' face and hair- Jou wanted reassurance. Jou wanted him more than the stranger. Jou wanted the priest. He wanted the forbidden. He now knew.

It now made all sense.

"B-But I belong to y-you, don't I? Priest, I belong to y-you."

Then suddenly Jou heard something drop beside him. The wet hand held his face and came closer to the priest's. The golden rod fell to the floor and the priest began to grope Jou with his hands.

"You belong to me.

Your life.

Your existence.

Your returning."

The priest in sort of anger began to rip off his clothes, even all his jewelry were pulled off. The slave moaned as the priest turned him over to bend down to the side of the bed. The priest stood, entrusting his member into his body in a fast rhythm.

"D-Do you u-understand?"

The priest managed to moan out.

"Y-Yes m-my lord."

Jou cried out finally.

"Y-Yes my lord."

* * *

Took forever. Not a good enough update. Better than nothing, no? HEHE hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
